


Answer to a Prayer

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [3]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: The guys make a new friend or two.All Tadpole stories carry heavy out of character warnings and alerts for use of original characters.   They also come with tissue and depends warnings... you're either crying or laughing.   He's a nice mental break from the pain and stresses of the real world.  I hope you love him as much as I have loved writing him over the years.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything looks so different when you're on wheels. Thaddeus was amazed at how much smaller things looked as he rode in the bed of Gibbs' truck as he drove through the yard. The older man had not driven since his stroke and was itching to get behind the wheel. Tony was the one that proposed the idea of the three guys heading out to the clearing to camp for the night.

They packed enough food for three days even though it was only an overnight outing. Tony wanted to make sure the guys were well fed. The large three room tent he purchased was probably over kill but he was a DiNozzo and they did things big.

Tony was holding his nephew tight to keep him from bouncing all over the bed of the truck. The little boy wanted to ride in the back just like the character in one of his story books. Gibbs was a little reluctant to allow it but when Tony crawled in the back, he could only smile. Gibbs often marveled at Tony's way of thinking; he carried a child-like hero worship of Gibbs; he felt in his heart the man could do anything.

It was Tony's belief in him and Thaddeus' love that had gotten him through the stroke and the rehabilitation that followed; it was their love that allowed him to have enough faith in himself that he could crawl behind the wheel of his truck again and carefully drive to their camping spot.

Tony smiled brilliantly as they traveled down the well road then onto the grass to their destination; he knew Gibbs was afraid but he also knew that with a gentle shove he would be conquering that fear. Once they arrived safely at what Gibbs had deemed the perfect spot, they unpacked the truck and set up the tent.

Tad was so excited about camping that he was a ball of energy. "What can I do?" Tad questioned as he watched his uncle and grandfather set up the tent.

"Can you go pick up those sticks over there and put them right by that rock circle?" Gibbs gave gentle directions smiling when the little boy's face split into a huge grin.

"Oh," Tad jumped up and down. "I'm the best helpers ever! Watch me grandpa!"

"Still gets to you; doesn't it?" Tony smiled.

"What?" Gibbs kept an eye on their eager little beaver.

"That he decided to call you grandpa all on his own," Tony smiled as he watched Thaddeus pull a branch that was bigger than him all the way to the fire circle Gibbs had made.

Nodding, Gibbs choked down the emotions enough to keep his voice from cracking. "Yeah, it does."

"Did you see?" Thaddeus ran to hug Gibbs' leg. "I'm strong just like you, grandpa!"

"I saw!" Gibbs picked the little boy up and hugged him tight. "Can you go get some more?"

"Sure silly! It's my job to do it. DiNozzo men always doooo their jobs." Tad giggled as he took off running towards the sticks; slowing down when he got closer. It was a rule that they had instilled on him; he had to slow down on approach to keep from getting hurt. If you could say one thing about the little guy, he was a great rule follower.

It took half an hour but Thaddeus managed to move all the sticks that Gibbs had asked him to. "I'm thirsty," Tad groaned as he walked over and dramatically collapsed by his uncle.

"You work hard?" Tony laughed as he pulled a bottle of water from the cooler.

"Very hard," the little boy sighed as he took a drink and then collapsed on the ground again his eyes on the clouds. "LOOK!" He yelled excitedly and pointed at the cloud.

Tony and Gibbs both looked up at the sky trying to figure out what the little boy could see. "What is it, buddy?" Gibbs questioned as he walked over to where the little boy was. Easing himself to the ground, Gibbs laid down next to him and looked up at the cloud; smiling when Tony joined them.

"I see my mommy," Tad pointed again. "Can you see her? She's on that cloud right over there."

Tony had to swallow hard to fight the tears that burned his nose and throat. "I see her; I think she is waving to you."

"She is!" Tad waved back; his giggles filling the air. "If I blow her a kiss do you think she'd get it?"

"I think she will," Gibbs answered trying to give Tony a moment to gather himself.

Ten kisses later, Thaddeus had his second wind. "What are we going to do now?"

"How about we go swimming?" Tony suggested as helped Gibbs up off the ground. "We can swim for a bit then get some lunch."

"I have to go potty," Tad looked around. "Um, grandpa what do I do?"

Walking the little boy over to a tree, Gibbs explained how you go potty in the woods.

"Can my mom still see me?" Tad asked a bit worried.

Gibbs looked up at the cloud then back to the little boy. "Looks like she had something to take care of; she's not watching."

"Ok," Thaddeus said with great relief as he relieved himself. "She had a rule about going pee outside."

"Oh," Gibbs smiled. "She have a lot of rules?"

"No," Tad shook his head. "Just like three or six."

"Oh," Gibbs laughed. "That's not too bad."

"Grandpa?" Tad called after Gibbs as they were walking towards the lake to go swimming.

"Yeah?" Gibbs looked down at the little boy.

"We gots company," the little boy pointed to the duck that was coming towards them.

"That's a duck," Gibbs laughed. "I think it likes you."

"Hi duck!" Tad waved.

"Quack, Quack, Quack," the duck was coming towards the little boy like it was on a mission.

"What's it want from me? I'm just a baby!" Tad ran behind Gibbs legs. "Don't let it eat me."

Gibbs laughed as he picked up the little boy. "Let's go get some bread to feed him; I bet that is what is wrong."

"He's hungry?" Tad looked at Gibbs with fear in his eyes.

"Yep," Gibbs nodded. "They don't eat little boys though. They want bread and fish."

Gibbs and Thaddeus fed the duck all the bread they had grabbed. Hoping the duck would go about its business, Gibbs and Tony took the little boy out into the water to swim around and play. Just as they got Tad out of the duck's sight, the quacking started again and was louder than before.

"Can you domesticate a duck?" Tony asked quietly. "He seems to have a thing for the little guy."

"Chuck?" A feeble voice came from the trees. "Oh, there you are! I am sorry; is he bothering you?"

"No ma'am," Gibbs handed the little boy to Tony and walked over to greet the older woman. "He seems to like my grandson a lot."

"He loves children," the old woman smiled at Gibbs. "My grandkids do not come around anymore; they used to play with him all the time. My name is Celeste; what is your name young man."

"My name is Jethro," Gibbs smiled a flirty smile at the elderly woman. "Jethro Gibbs."

"Oh my," Celeste giggled. "You are the federal agent that lives in that new beautiful house."

"Yes ma'am." Gibbs nodded. "Do you live around here?"

"I have a small house in the woods over there," Celeste watched at Thaddeus and Tony splashed in the water. "You have a beautiful family, Jethro. Is your son a widow?"

"The little boy is his nephew; the boy's mother and father are deceased." Gibbs sighed. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh no," Celeste shook her head. "Would it be alright if Chuck and I watched your boys play for a while?"

"Be my guest," Gibbs smiled as he walked over and grabbed a chair from the back of the truck. "Have a seat; we came prepared."

Celeste watched as the men played with the little boy; she laughed at their antics. Chuck was content to stay near his owner the entire time. Play time was soon over when Thaddeus' stomach growled loudly.

Walking out of the water, the little guy walked up to the older woman and put out his hand. "Thaddeus Gabrielle Paddington," Tad smiled at the woman as she shook his hand. "Nice to meets you."

"Well," Celeste smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Would you have wunch wiff me?" Tad pointed to where Tony was pulling food out of the cooler. "We could haves a date."

"I would be honored." Celeste couldn't stop smiling as the little boy took her chair and worked with all this might to take it close to the food. "You are such a gentleman."

"Is that your duck?" Thaddeus asked as they sat down to eat.

"Yes," Celeste smiled. "His name is Chuck."

"Chuck?" Thaddeus giggled so hard he couldn't breathe. "Chuck?"

"That's the same reaction my son had," Celeste smiled.

"You crack up my funny bone!" Tad was crying he was laughing so hard.

"Quack! Quack!" Chuck came up to Thaddeus and nudged him with his head.

"Chuck!" Tad giggled. "I have to eat my lunch; my tummy is very hungwee you can have my cawusts." Sure enough, Thaddeus fed the duck his crusts while he ate the middle.

"Do you like Chuck?" Celeste questioned gently.

"He's real cool!" Thaddeus watched as the duck waddled over to the lake and started swimming.

"Do you live alone?" Tony asked softly.

"Yes," Celeste nodded with tear filled eyes. "My husband died a few years ago; my kids moved away. I'm all alone."

"Uncle Tony?" Tads look at his uncle so serious. "I need a private conbersations wif yous."

The two DiNozzo men walked off into the woods. After talking for a few moments; they came back with a big smile on Tad's face and tear filled eyes for Tony. Gibbs gave Tony a look; he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Miss Celeste," Tad walked over to her and put his arms up so he could sit on her lap. "Would you be my grandma friend?"

Hugging the little boy tight, the elderly woman sobbed. "Yes," she whispered through the tears. "Yes."

"We need to take a look at that cabin," Gibbs said softly to Tony. "I have a gut feeling that she's going to need some help."

"We got this," Tony nodded. "She's an answer to a prayer."

"I think we may be an answer to hers," Gibbs commented as he watched Tad pointing out the cloud that he felt his mom was living on to Celeste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAD IS SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just had to say it!

The guys kept Celeste entertained with stories and Thaddeus with his antics. The men were very protective of their new friend and both were itching to see her living conditions; their guts churning waiting for the reality of this precious woman's world to come crashing down on them.

"I'd better get home so you boys can enjoy the rest of your day," Celeste smiled as the three gentlemen stood out of respect as she was ready to take Chuck and make the journey home.

"Grandma ‘lest," Thaddeus called to the woman as she started to walk towards the woods.

Stopping a moment to compose herself before she could turn around, Celeste turned to look at the little boy. "Yes kind sir?"

"I needs a hug," Tad's little arms were opened wide. Tony scooped his nephew up so that their new friend didn't have to bend over. The hug was tight and Thaddeus just held on as long as Celeste needed him to.

"Thank you sweet angel," the older woman's voice broke as she spoke.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked their new friend as he situated Thaddeus on his hip.

"I've been alone for so long," Celeste's eyes filled with tears. "It's nice to have someone hug me. It's been so long since I've felt .. well .. loved."

"Wait until you meet the rest of the gang," Tony joked as he put Thaddeus down to hug his new friend. "All those people in the stories we told you; they will love you. You are going to be so spoiled and loved; you just wait."

Tony, Thaddeus and Gibbs walked Celeste home with Chuck following close behind them. They talked and joked the whole way with Tad being a little comedian keeping everyone laughing as they walked.

"Uncle Tony!" Tad called with a giggle as he hid behind a tree. "I bet you can't finds me!"

"Gibbs?" Tony called out sounding frantic. "Have you see Tad?"

"Nope," Gibbs laughed. "I haven't seen him for a very long time."

"Oh my!" Celeste feigned worry. "Where could my little boy have gone? Chuck? Do you see him?"

Chuck started quacking and wandering around the path as if he understood what Celeste had asked. It took a couple minutes but Chuck found Thaddeus and the air was filled with giggles as he nudged the little boy with his head.

"Chuck!" Tad gasped between giggles. "I'm hiding. We have to be quiet."

Tony, Gibbs and Celeste all chuckled at the little boy's antics. It never ceased to amaze Tony just how much fun the little boy could have with nothing... no fancy toys; no videos games or movies; his imagination kept him entertained for hours.

Gibbs was growing tired; his gait was beginning to shuffle and Tony could see that the older man needed to sit down and rest for a while. "Boss, why don't we go sit over there? You're not looking so hot."

"Grandpa?" Tad came running out to help with his best friend. "You need to sit down, dude."

"Can you make it another five hundred feet?" Celeste pointed in the direction they had been traveling; where the outline of a building was barely visible in the thickness of the trees.

"Let's let him sit for a few minutes," Tony commented as he helped Gibbs to a downed tree. Testing it for strength first, Tony lowered Gibbs to sit on it and rest.

"Grandma ‘lest?" Thaddeus was ansty from being worried. "Do you have waters at your house?"

"I do," Celeste smiled. "Why don't we go get Jethro some water; that will help."

"I'll be white back," Tad reassured as he ran after Celeste. It took all of five minutes for the little boy to return with a thermos of cold water for his grandpa.

"What's Celeste's house like?" Tony asked softly as they helped Gibbs take a drink.

"It's all one big room," Thaddeus threw his arms out to indicate how big.

"Did you see a bed?" Tony questioned.

"Nope," Tadpole shook his head. "Hers seeps on the t-owch just like grandpa use to."

"You take the thermos back," Gibbs ordered softly. "I'll keep the little guy here with me; invite her for lunch day after tomorrow at the house. That will give us some time to talk and plan."

Gibbs continued to rest while Tony delivered the thermos back to their new friend. He took pictures of the outside and proceeded to knock on the door to alert Celeste to his arrival. The inside of the woman's home broke Tony's heart; she had nothing; an old stove to cook on, a tiny fridge and a sofa that she called a bed.

"Celeste?" Tony called softly. "What did your husband do for a living?"

"He was a wood worker," the older woman smiled. "He made the most beautiful pieces that you could ever imagine. I was a nurse and it was my income that raised our children and put them through school. We moved in here as part of our retirement; it has such potential. He was going to redo everything but three days after we got here he had a stroke; that is when they discovered the brain tumor. I was left with a home that is falling down around my ears, a dying husband and a mound of debt."

"Where did Chuck come from?" Tony questioned as he watched the duck go over to the children's wading pool that was in the living room and get in.

"He found me," Celeste shrugged. "Like me, he was broken. I nursed him back to health; he had a broken wing and he was so ill. He never left; like me he just stayed here. We only have each other."

"You have us now," Tony pulled the woman close. "You are not alone any more. Let me, let us take care of you for a while."

Celeste melted into Tony's arms; allowing herself to be held and loved. "I would like that."

"Good," Tony smiled. "Do you mind if I adopt you too?"

"Your mother will not be offended?" Celeste questioned with worry.

"She died when I was eight," Tony responded. "I don't remember much about her but I do remember her smile and it reminds me of yours."

"I would be honored," tears fell as the woman spoke.

"The honor is all mine," Tony gave a bright grin that lit up the dark shack the woman resided in. "Do you want to stay here?"

"My memories of my husband are in my heart," Celeste took a deep breath. "I do like it out here though; it's quiet and peaceful."

"Well then," Tony looked around. "You'll stay here but we're going to fix this place up; give you the home of your dreams."

"Oh," Celeste blushed. "I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking," Gibbs corrected from the doorway. "He has more money than anyone can spend in twenty-five lifetimes. Let him do this for you; let us help you. Please!"

"Grandpa!" Thaddeus was stunned. "You said Peese!!"

"I sure did," Gibbs kissed the little boy. "Because this is very important."

"Oh," Tad looked at Celeste. "Grandma ‘Lest please?"

"How can I deny three such handsome young men?" Celeste was moved to tears. "Yes, I would like that."

"Oh that's great!" Tony smiled a smile so bright that it finally broke through the older woman's independent exterior leaving her sobbing.

"You are my angels," Celeste exclaimed. "My angels."

Gibbs and Tony looked around taking stock of what the current conditions of the woman's home. It was a miracle that she survived the bitter winters in her present living conditions.

"We will come collect you for a lunch date day after tomorrow," Tony kissed Celeste and started for the door. "Start drawing some things you would like and make some lists; I want to get this done for you before winter. First things first though, we are getting you a phone."

Making their way back to the campsite, Gibbs and Tony were caught up in Thaddeus' antics as both men silently thought of what they wanted to do for their new friends.

"Grandpa!" Tad called. "Watch me!"

Gibbs turned just in time to see the little boy climb up a tree. "Be careful little man."

"I can fly!" Tad called as he got to the bottom branch. "Just likes a birdie watch me."

"No!" Gibbs and Tony both called out in unison. "Don't you dare try to fly."

"But whys?" Tad looked down at his uncle with an angry look on his face.

"You don't have any wings silly!" Tony reasoned as he reached up to pull his nephew down. "You need wings to fly."

"Now you tells me!" Tad hugged Tony around the neck. "Can we catches some fishes?"

"Sure," the guys laughed and Tony put Tad on his shoulders to carry him the rest of the way; a bit weary of his attempt to fly.

Stopping at the truck to grab their fishing poles and tackle box, the guys headed around the other end of the lake to fish. They were having fun teaching Tad how to cast off and watching as the little boy tried with all his might to get it right.

"I did it!" Tad jumped up and down oblivious to the fact that Gibbs was behind him casting a line for the little boy.

"You sure did!" Tony praised. "You are going to be the best fisherman ever."

"Now what do we do?" Thaddeus giggled.

"We wait for the fish to come to us," Gibbs explained.

Walking to the edge of the water, Thaddeus looked around and sighed heavily. "They is not here."

"Well," Gibbs laughed. "They are probably on their way."

A few moments later something pulled the line and Gibbs patiently taught the little boy how to reel in the line. When they got it to the shore, Gibbs watched at Thaddeus studied the fish carefully before he went to pick it up and take it off the hook.

"That poked him in the moufs," Tad commented as he watched Gibbs take the hook out.

"Yep," Jethro nodded. "That's how you catch fish."

"That's real mean grandpa!" Tad crossed his arms over his chest. "You pologize to the fish!"

"I'm sorry," Gibbs felt like a fool apologizing to a fish but he would do anything for the little boy.

"Now give it a kiss," Tad said with a grumpy voice.

"How about if I just put it back in the water?" Gibbs tried to bargain, he didn't want to put his lips on that dirty fish.

"No," Tad shook his head. "We give kisses and hugs with pologizes , member?"

"That's for people," Gibbs laughed. "For fishes we just say we are sorry and put them back in the water."

"Ok," Tad gruffed.

Gibbs tossed the fish back into the lake and started back towards where Tony watching trying hard not to laugh.

"Grandpa!" Tad shook his head. "You needs to be more carefuls fishes are precious just like yous and me."

"Yes they are," Tony agreed. "Guess we have an environmentalist on our hands." Tony picked up the fishing gear and started back to the camp site. "I don't think fishing is going to be his activity of choice."

"Guess not," Gibbs laughed. "Probably can rule out hunting too."

"Can I get a pet squirrel and raccoon and bambi deer and Alvin the chipmunkand a giraffe?" Tad questioned as he skipped alongside his uncle and grandpa.

"What if we start with a gold fish?" Tony tried to bargain.

"I'll name it Nemo," Tad giggled. "I'll take him for walks and teaches him how to read a book."

Tony and Gibbs couldn't contain their laughter this time; the little boy certainly did bring a great deal of joy to their lives.

"He can to twick tweating wiff me and dress up wike a puppy dog." Tad was still chattering away about the fish as they walked the rest of the way to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Thaddeus was a ball of energy by the time they made their way back to camp and Gibbs was reaching a point of exhaustion that greatly concerned Tony.

"Little man," Tony called softly to his nephew. "We need to make grandpa sleep for a little bit; do you think you can help me?"

"How's I gunda do that?" Tad looked at Gibbs. "Grandpa is going to falls on his butt."

Seeing that Gibbs was swaying and in danger of falling, Tony rushed to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Any chance of talking you into taking a nap?"

"Naps are for old people," Gibbs grunted.

"No theys not!" Tad looked so exasperated. "Naps is fors everybody."

Winking at his nephew, Tony sighed with great exaggeration. "Just to prove to you that naps are for everybody, Tad and I are going to take one too."

"Come on grandpa!" Thaddeus rushed into the tent.

Gibbs stumbled barely being caught in time by Tony. "Sorry."

"You're fine," Tony reassured him as he pulled his arm over his shoulder. "We're going home; let's get you to the truck."

With Gibbs tucked into the cab of the truck, Tony was giving thanks that they had decided to only pull things out of the bed as they needed them. They had planned ahead a bit thinking it was going to be Thaddeus and his dare devil stunts that rushed them back to the house and possibly the hospital; not Gibbs.

Quickly, Tony took down the tent while he had the little boy roll up their sleeping bags. With the camp fire out; the truck packed; Tony was able to convince Thaddeus that he was to keep an eye on Gibbs for the quick trip back to the house.

"Grandpa," Thaddeus' eyes filled with tears. "Uncle Tony? Grandpa not answering me."

Throwing the truck in park, Tony ran around to the passenger's side and pulled the door open just as Gibbs started to have a seizure. Pulling his friend out of the truck and onto the ground, Tony worked quickly doing everything they had taught him after the first seizure.

Lost in his responsibilities to Gibbs, Tony was caught by surprise when a blanket and pillow landed on the ground next to him. Looking up, he saw that the little boy had crawled through the sliding window and was throwing him everything he needed for Gibbs.

"I gots the red bag with the medicines," Tad announced so proud that he had found it. Carefully, he unzipped it and pulled out the emergency cell phone they kept in there for him. Following all the steps they had taught him, he vibrated with excitement when the phone lit up.

"Uncle Ducky?" Tad cried into the phone. "Grandpa having a procedure. Yes on the gawound wif Uncle Tony. Yes pillow oh kay." Thaddeus closed the phone and looked down to see his uncle wiping tears from his face.

Gibbs body finally stilled and Tony was able to roll him on his side. "Rest, I've got you."

"Aunt Breena," Thaddeus said softly into the phone. "I need a topsy gemalin at my house stat. Grandpa having a procedure. We was tamping ok in a minutes."

Tony was visibly shaken by the seizure; they had not battled one since Gibbs first week home from the hospital. "You okay up there, Tad?"

"I'm ok," Thaddeus looked around the truck to see if he should be giving his uncle anything else. He was trying to be a very brave boy and not cry but he was really scared. He held in his tears until he saw Palmer's SUV pulling down the well road. As soon as Palmer got out, he rushed to Gibbs' side with his medical bag.

"Aunt Breena!" Tad's arms shot out in the direction of the gentle woman. As soon as she pulled him out of the back of the truck, he clung to her and sobbed.

"Oh sweet boy," Breena moved to sit on the ground and cuddle the little boy close. "He's going to be okay; your Uncle Jimmy is here to help now."

"Uncle Tony was cawhying," Tad pointed to his uncle.

"Sometimes adults get scared," Breena explained. "I would have been crying too; seizures are scary. Do you know that you are a hero?"

"A super hero?" Tad's eyes grew huge.

"Yes," Breena hugged him tight. "You called us for help; you did such an important job. I am so proud of you."

A nudge to Breena's back startled her enough that she jumped up and took the little boy with her. "What was that?"

"That's Chuck!" Tad giggled. "He's my new friend."

"You're friends with a duck?" Breena was so confused.

"He bewongs to Grandma ‘lest." Thaddeus smiled and wiggled so he could get down and see his friend. "Grandpa is sick, Chuck. Don't worry Uncle Jalmers gots him and Uncle Ducky will come too but he's not a for reals duck."

"Tony?" Celeste called out as she came out of nowhere. "What happened, child?"

"He had a seizure," Tony explained.

"Let me in there," Celeste became almost super human to Tony as she dropped down to the ground and started helping Palmer. "I'm a nurse so carry on and I'll do my thing."

By the time Ducky found them, Celeste and Palmer had things well under control. Gibbs was still a bit sluggish and exhausted from the ordeal.

"Thank the Lord that he wasn't driving," Ducky clucked as he watched the younger men place Gibbs back into the cab of the truck.

"He won't drive," Tony sighed as they closed the door. "I talked him into driving through the yard yesterday to go camping down by the lake."

"Anthony!" Ducky started to chastise the younger man.

"Doctor," Celeste cut him off. "Do not take that tone with him; he was doing what was best for his father's well-being. You doctors seem to forget how to treat the patient as a whole instead of just what ails the body."

"And you are?" Ducky turned in shock to address the woman.

"That's my grandma!" Tad smiled. "Be nice Uncle Ducky!"

Ducky blushed and gave a polite bow of his head. "I'm Dr. Donald Mallard. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Celeste Brighton, RN. Likewise, I am sure. Let's get our patient back to the house where I can get him cleaned up and tucked into bed to sleep for a while." Celeste picked up Chuck and placed him in the back of the truck before taking a seat on the tailgate. "Let's roll!"

Breena grabbed Thaddeus and took him with her as she drove close behind Tony watching to make sure everyone was okay.

"Where's Uncle Jalmers?" Tad was confused.

"He's up front with your grandpa," Breena smiled. "You know your Uncle."

"Rule numbers one for the topsy gremlin always stay wif the patient." Thaddeus smiled as he recited the rule. He had learned that rule when they had found a little bird with a broken wing. Palmer had stayed with their little feathered friend until he was sure the creature would make it.

Celeste took total control as soon as they got Gibbs into the house. She had him stripped naked, given a bed bath and redressed before Tony and gang got the truck unpacked. By the time they came to check on him, Gibbs was dressed in a fresh shirt and sleep pants.

"Do you have any medication for the joint pain and headache?" Celeste asked softly.

"Don't need it," Gibbs grunted as his eyes slid shut.

"Anthony?" Celeste went in search of her new family. "What does he have for post seizure pain and headache?"

"They gave him a suppository," Tony went to the fridge. "He refuses them; they said to use as needed for that and for the muscle spasms. Getting Gibbs to drop drawers and let anyone near him is just impossible so they gave us pills too."

"Give me that box," Celeste took a look at the directions. "I would suggest a small fridge in his bedroom keep some things like this and some bottles of water. I would also suggest there be a lock on it so he does not dispose of the medication."

"We can do that," Tony laughed as he watched Celeste head in the direction of the bedroom.

"Dr. Mallard?" Celeste stopped in front of the man. "I do require a pair of examination gloves."

Armed with what she needed, Celeste shut the bedroom door and went to her patient. There were several grumbled exchanged and before Gibbs knew what happened; he was medicated and being tucked back in.

Emerging from the room victorious, Celeste washed her hands before proceeding to the table to sit and chat with the crowd that had gathered.

"Celeste," Tony smiled. "I would like you to meet some really good friends of mine.. This is Jimmy and Breena Palmer and you've met Ducky."

"Wait!" Tad giggled as he went running for the door. "There is more."

News of the seizure had traveled fast but for the most part, the family was gathering to keep Thaddeus' mind off of things. The little boy had been so shaken by the tears on his uncle's face.

"This is Abby-tales!" Tad giggled as he was being kissed by the Goth. "That's Probie and that's a Ninja!"

"Vance will be here in a little bit," Tim reported.

"Celeste," Tony laughed. "This is Abby, Tim and Ziva. Everyone, this is Celeste."

"Cool Duck!" Abby squealed as she ran to the door.

"I'm actually glad that all of you are here," Tony sighed. "We are going to build Celeste a new house. She has a home in great need of repair in the wooded area just off the well road that runs through the property."

"Oh my," Celeste exclaimed. "I'm actually squatting on your property aren't I?"

"Technically," Tony smiled. "You are but that is okay. That area along the well road has been a section of land that I have had some plans for since the beginning. Since you are in the woods, it isn't going to affect your privacy."

"I'm confused," Celeste gave a strange look.

"Palmer, Breena," Tony turned to his friend and smiled. "I am giving you a piece of the land to build a house of your own on. As a wedding present, I would like you to sit down with an architect and draw up the plans. I will deed you that section so that you have something that is yours."

"We can't accept that," Palmer gasped. "That's too much."

"Sweet boy," Celeste took Palmer's hand in her own. "Your friend is doing this for you out of the goodness of his heart. He's giving you a leg up in this world; don't let pride stand in your way. Accept the gift and in return live a good life filled with love, happiness and a baby or two."

"Thank you," Breena gave a tear filled smile. "Thank you so much. We've been saving to buy a home but this is even better."

"We will accept this on one condition," Palmer smiled at his friend. "You will be our child's godfather."

Tony smiled a watery smile. "I would be honored to fulfill that role, someday."

"Well," Breena smiled. "What do you think about a December baby?"

"You're pregnant?" Abby squealed.

"Oh that is wonderful!" Ducky exclaimed as he hugged Palmer then Breena.

A knock at the door broke up the hugs and well wishes. "I'll get it!" Thaddeus came running down the hallway with Ziva trailing behind him.

"Why do you have your suit on?" Tony was confused.

Leaning down, Ziva whispered something in Tad's ear and the little boy then whispered in Tony's. Laughing, he scooped the little boy up and took him to the kitchen leaving Ziva to answer the door.

"Director," Ziva smiled. "Come in."

"Is everything okay?" Vance looked around at the room full of familiar faces.

"Yes," Ziva smiled. "Gibbs had a seizure so we all showed up to take Thaddeus' mind off of it."

"Director Vance," Tony greeted the other man. "What can I do for you?"

"I actually came to ask a favor," Vance followed Tony into the living room where everyone was gathering. "I am scheduled to have knee surgery and I was hoping that I could use your gym in my recovery."

"Sure," Tony agreed.

Thaddeus, who had been hiding, calmly walked into the living room dressed in his suit, dress shoes and tie. The little boy didn't smile, he didn't look at anyone he just walked over and sat quietly next to Vance on the sofa. Pausing for a moment, Tad placed a toothpick between his lips and glared at everyone in the room.

"Just who are you supposed to be?" Vance chuckled.

"I'm the Die-wector of NCIS," Tad growled. "Damn it people get back to wa-erk!"

The room erupted in laughter, everyone struggling to catch their breath. If you had asked them, they would have probably told you that the expression on Vance's face was just as priceless as the antics of the little boy and both equally hilarious.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs slept under Celeste's watchful eye; he was going to be well taken care of whether he liked it or not. With Celeste occupied, Tony took Palmer and Breena over to the piece of land he was gifting them allowing Abby, Vance and Ducky to accompany them so they could survey the job of building a home for this precious woman.

 

"My word," Ducky exclaimed as he looked at the pitiful shack. "We cannot allow her to live here another day."

 

"Ducky?" Tony moved to where the older man was standing. "Why?"

 

"Anthony," Ducky pointed to some holes in the walls in the back that were allowing a variety of creatures. "She can stay with me until her home is built."

 

"She can stay with us," Tony smiled. "Chuck liked Tad and I don't think she will leave Gibbs until she knows he's doing better.

 

Walking around the home, Tony and Abby grabbed everything that looked of sentimental value. "I'll get some boxes and come right back to finish." Abby said softly as she gently placed pictures of a young Celeste with her husband into the box.

 

"What do you think?" Tony looked around. "Do you think we can get some equipment in here to dig a foundation for her?"

 

"I have friends that will make that happen," Abby smiled. "All my Habitat for Humanity buddies will be all over this; don't you worry."

 

With Abby on the mission, Tony took everyone back to the house and began drawing up plans with a great deal of help from Vance.

 

"You are really good at this," Tony commented.

 

"It's a hobby of sorts," Vance shrugged. "What about a room with something that resembles a fish pond for the duck?"

 

"That would be great," Tony beamed. "Keep Chuck out of the harsh elements. I bet if we look around we can find someone that specializes in domestic ducks that can help us."

 

"Boys?" Celeste emerged quietly from the hallway where she had been watching unnoticed by the group. "This is for me?"

 

"Yes, ma'am." Vance smiled. "You're going to have a bedroom and guest bedroom. Tony wants to design your kitchen. He's Italian, I suggest that you let him. This is your living room or family room so that you can have a television and maybe a collection of movies. I'm sure Thaddeus and Tony will help you pick all that out."

"Where is Thaddeus?" Tony questioned as he started down the hallway to find his nephew.

 

"He was playing in his room with his bear and some Lincoln Logs; he was making me a new house." Celeste explained as she followed Tony down the hallway.

 

Tad's room was empty and a frantic search of the house showed no sign of the little boy. Tony was trying to keep his panic under control; he didn't want to upset Celeste or Gibbs.

 

"I am going to put a GPS tracker on him," Tony growled as he ran to the kitchen for help. The gang spread out everyone searching all over again for the missing little boy. The inside of the house was clear and the yard showed no sign of him. Tony had McGee viewing the video cameras searching for any sign of the little guy.

 

"He's so little," Tim cursed. "He could have slipped under any of these without trying."

 

Celeste was in tears and trembling with fear as she watched helplessly. "Oh God, I lost that poor baby."

 

"What?" Gibbs groaned as he tried to sit up. "Thaddeus is lost?"

 

"We can't find him," Celeste explained. "He was playing in his room for a while but when Tony went to find him he was gone; I lost him."

 

"Get that wheelchair over here," Gibbs ordered with a growl. "My grandson needs me."

 

Gibbs joined the search for the little boy by puttering around the property in the golf cart Tony had purchased for him. Searching high and low, he was coming up just as empty as others when an idea struck him. Pulling out his phone, he called Tony.

 

"You find him?" Tony answered anxiously.

 

"No," Gibbs was quick to reply. "Where's the duck?"

 

"What?" Tony looked at the phone with great confusion.

 

"Where is Chuck the duck?" Gibbs explained.

 

"I haven't seen him," Tony looked around. "Still don't see him."

 

"Send someone into Tad's room see if his book about the duck is gone," Gibbs stopped the cart and acclimated himself to his location. "What are the chances that he took the book and is trying to find Chuck a swimming hole?"

 

Tony ran in the house and down to Tad's room. As soon as he discovered the book was gone, he knew Gibbs was right but where would Tad try to take Chuck?

 

"Come on Chuck," Thaddeus held his book tight. "We gots to find you a snimming hole so yous don't gets sick."

 

Tad was determined to keep his new friend from getting sick like the duckie in his book so he walked and walked until his little legs were just so tired they couldn't go on any more. A sobbing Thaddeus hugged Chuck around his neck trying to be very careful so he didn't hurt him.

 

"Uncle Pimmy will fix yous," Tad explained as he fought sleep. "I'm sawee Chuck!"

 

Chuck nudged his little friend; he wanted the little boy to move. Not willing to let his new feathered friend down, Tad got on his hands and knees and started crawling as fast as he could the duck following behind him quacking away.

 

Gibbs had met up with Tony and Palmer to set out together to search for their little guy. "Listen," Gibbs stopped the golf cart. "Hear that?"

 

"Sounds like quacking!" Tony started to look around, squinting as if it would help him see better.

 

"Over there!" Palmer called pointing to the left. "Looks like he's crawling!"

 

The golf cart came to an abrupt stop and all three men climbed off to go get their baby boy. "Thaddeus!" Tony called out to his nephew and he picked up the sobbing little boy. "Where are you hurt, baby?" Tad's only response was to cling to his uncle and sob even harder.

 

"Little man?" Jimmy took the pen light from his bag. "Can I look at your eyes?"

 

"Uncle Pimmy!" Tad launched himself at Palmer. "You gots to helps Chuck!"

 

"What's wrong with him?" Palmer looked over at the duck.

 

Opening his book, Thaddeus turned to the page that showed the little duck coughing because he didn't have a good swimming hole any more. "He gots to have waters."

 

"Is that where you were going?" Gibbs asked. "To get Chuck to water?"

 

"Yes," Tad's eyes filled with huge tears. "He needs waters to not gets sick it says so in my book."

 

"Listen to me, baby." Tony pulled his nephew into his lap to Palmer could look him over. "Chuck gets water at Grandma Celeste's house and he's just fine."

 

"But," Tad pushed Jimmy's hand away as he tried to look in his eyes. "He's been at our house all days."

 

"Let Uncle Jimmy look at your eyes," Tony corrected and gently turned Tad to face his uncle. "You are more important than Chuck right now."

"No sir!" Tad pulled away from his uncle. "Chuck is my fa-wend and he is special. You don't let fawends down Grandpa taught me that. We don't weave a mans behind."

 

"Watch your tone," Tony scolded Tad.

 

"I sawee but my tummy says Chuck needs waters!" Tad started to cry again.

 

"Okay," Palmer took control of the situation. "We are going to all go back to the house and we'll get Chuck some water and you are going to let me fix those boo boos. You fell a couple times huh?"

 

"Yes," Tad nodded. "Chuck was woof-it."

 

Tony put Chuck on the seat beside him in the back of the golf cart while Palmer held Thaddeus and Gibbs drove them back to the house. Once at the house, Palmer had Tony fill the kid pool up with water for chuck while he looked over the little boy.

 

"Uncle Pimmy," Tad stuck his lips out in a pout that got to Palmer every time. "Can you be a doctow to Chuck toos?"

 

"I can," Palmer nodded and gently looked over the duck. "He is a bit tired from all that walking but he is just fine."

 

"I need you to do me a big favor," Palmer said softly. "Can you please make sure that you tell one of us if you have to go somewhere? I was so scared that I had lost you forever. I have a very important job for you to do for me. I need you, man."

 

"I paw-mise," Tad nodded. "What's my job?"

 

"Well," Palmer smiled. "Breena has a baby in her belly and I was hoping when it came out of her belly that you'd help me teach it all the cool stuff like about ducks and frogs and stuff."

 

"A Weal baby?" Tad looked so stunned as Breena walked up to check on him.

 

"A real baby," Breena reassured.

 

"Did you wallow it?" Tad questioned as he put a gentle finger on her tummy.

 

"Nope," Breena smiled. "It just decided to grow in there."

 

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Tad giggled. "Can it hears me?"

 

"Yep," Breena smiled at the little boy as he put his lips to her tummy and told the baby secrets. "You know what? I think we should go find Grandma Celeste; she was really worried too."

 

Picking the little boy up, Tony started in the house only to be stopped when he hear his nephew. "Hubba hubba!"

 

"Oh my," Ducky pulled away from kissing Celeste.


	5. Chapter 5

Father's day was quickly approaching and this year was going to bring a great deal of change for so many members of their extended family. Tony and Abby worked together to plan a party that would long be remembered by every member of their family.

Out of respect, the festivities were to take place the weekend before father's day to allow everyone to spend time with their families when the actual date came around. The enclosed porch was set up with tables and the starts of what was going to be a fantastic meal.

Abby had constructed a table to hold gifts for the father figures in attendance. The project had been far reaching as Abby had even contacted Jackie Vance to get her and her children involved. Finally, it was time for the festivities to begin; Tony had been on his phone most of the day as he made arrangements for surprises that would reach further than anyone could have imagined.

Gathering everyone in his living room, Tony smiled as he watch Ducky and Celeste snuggle together; their relationship had grown into a full blooming romance. "Now that I have everyone here, I would like to take a little bit of time before we eat to give everyone of you something special."

"I don't understand," Ziva questioned as she watched Tony; the man was at the window watching outside for the last of his surprise to be delivered.

"There have been many happy days to my life but the happiest day came yesterday." Tony walked over and took a seat next to Gibbs, who was holding Thaddeus. "Yesterday, I was able to officially adopt Thaddeus. Little man, do you know what that means?"

"Grandpa says that adoption means we is a real family," Tad smiled. "You gets to be my daddy now."

"That's right," Tony smiled as he leaned over and kissed his nephew. "You don't have to call me daddy, you can still call me Uncle Tony; that's cool with me."

"You is a cool dude, Uncle Tony." Tad hugged his uncle tight.

"Now, I have surprises for all of you. Director Vance, you were the biggest challenge but I have found, what I have been told is, the perfect surprise. So, ladies if you will do the honor and blind fold Gibbs, Ducky, Vance, Tim and Ziva for me." Abby, Jackie and Celeste all busied themselves placing the blindfolds.

With the blindfolds in place, Tony made his way to the front door and welcomed Eli David, Jackson Gibbs, Mr & Mrs. McGee along with Sarah and Penny. Tony smiled as Vance's mentor from his childhood appeared on his doorstep and couldn't hide the tears as he watched Celeste be reunited with her children quietly as Ducky sat oblivious due to the blindfold.

"You can remove your blindfolds," Tony said softly watching as everyone pulled the offending item from their eyes. The room was filled with gasps, tears and laughter. The next wave of guests arrived leaving Palmer and Breena speechless as Jimmy's mother arrived along with Breena's parents.

"Abby-tales," Thaddeus smiled a bright smile as he took her hand. "You gets a present too but you have to come with me to gets it."

Walking with the little boy, Abby couldn't hide her excitement when she walked into the backyard to find a puppy waiting for her. "What's his name?" Abby asked as she got down on the ground to play.

"Gunny," Thaddeus giggled. "You change it if you wants to."

"Gunny is perfect!" Abby laughed as she rolled all over the ground with her new baby.

"She likes him," Tony said softly as he picked up the little boy and hugged him. "I love you, Thaddeus."

"I love you too!" Tad hugged Tony tight. "I think it would be okay to call you dad."

"I would like that," Tony's eyes filled with tears. "I would like that a lot."

"Abby, Tony and Thaddeus," Ducky called softly. "Would you please come back inside for a moment?"

Following Ducky back into the house, Tony watched as his older friend took a deep breath and moved towards Celeste. Moving quickly to take a seat beside Gibbs, Tony put Tad in his lap and pointed for him to watch Ducky.

"Celeste," Ducky reached into his pocket. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" The woman was overjoyed and pulled Ducky into a kiss.

"HERE COMES THE BRIDE!" Tad squealed and clapped his heart filled with joy for his friend. "I can't waits!"

The gathering turned into a celebration of life as everyone gathered together thinking of the storms they had weathered while they were together.

"Aunt Breena!" Tad called to the young woman. "I needs you."

"Oh," Breena looked at Jimmy a bit confused but followed Thaddeus down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Breena walked into the little guy's bedroom.

"Nuffing," Tad smiled. "Please sit in the rocker chair."

Taking a seat, Breena smiled when she saw the little boy go over to his bookcase and select a book. Bringing it back to where his friend was rocking, Thaddeus sat down in his smaller rocker and opened the book. Page by page, the little boy read his version of the story to Breena and the baby; when he was done he got up from his chair and put a gentle hand on his aunt's tummy.

"Little baby," Tad sighed. "I'm your tuzzin and it's my job to takes real good care of you. Uncle Pimmy says I have to help teaches you stuff. I love you little baby and I can't waits for you to comes out."

"I hope this baby is just like you," Breena whispered softly with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much, sweet boy."

"I love you too!" Tadpole gently hugged his aunt.

"Hey," Palmer called as he walked into the room; he had been listening from the hallway. "I am really proud of you; you are doing a great job at helping take care of the baby."

"I'm a big man," Tad repeated what he'd heard his uncle and grandpa say. "We have spawn-sa-bilities."

"We sure do," Jimmy hugged his little buddy tight as he leaned in to kiss his beautiful wife.

"NO KISSING!" Tad covered his eyes as he wiggled away. "Cooties man! She's got cooties."

Palmer and Breena could be heard laughing as far as the living room at the little boy's antics.

Ducky and Celeste decided to get married two weeks later leaving everyone rushing to get things ready for the big day. For Celeste, it would be the second trip down the aisle but for Ducky it would be the first and Jethro was determined to make it memorable.

When the big day arrived, everyone was dressed up and standing outside the church. Pulling Thaddeus onto his lap, Ducky decided to bestow a very big responsibility on the little boy. "I need a huge favor." Ducky said softly as the little boy looked up at him.

"What kind of favor?" Tad brushed his hair back from his forehead to see better.

"I need you to hold onto the rings for me," Ducky took them out of his pocket and handed them to the little boy. "When the priest says the rings, you will walk up and hand them to him. Can you do that for me?"

"I'm the best man for the job," Tad smiled as he looked at the rings. "I will be so carefuls and I will listen real goods Uncle Ducky. You are going to be real proud ofs me."

The wedding was beautiful; Gibbs served as Ducky's best man with Tony and Palmer standing in as groomsmen. Tad was the star of the show as he took the rings to the priest and stopped to give Ducky and Celeste both big hugs before he went back to stand in his spot between Tony and Gibbs.

The reception after the wedding was beautiful, Tony had outdone himself making sure that Ducky's memories were special and caught on film and video tape. The evening ended with two newlyweds heading to the airport for a honeymoon in Europe. As they said goodbye, Thaddeus started to rub at his eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Celeste questioned softly as she took him from Tony's arms and held him close.

"My heart misses you lots already." Tad was so sad that they were going away.

"Oh baby," Celeste moved to a chair and rocked the little boy for a moment; Ducky joining her to shower the little fella with attention.

"We will call you a lot," Ducky promised. "I even learned how to do that video chat thing on the computer so we can see you every day. I promise we will be back before you know it."

"I already knows it," Thaddeus hugged Ducky tight. "Don't goes to heavens Uncle Ducky."

"My word," Ducky held onto the little boy and poured all his love into the hug. "We are not going anywhere near heaven on his trip."

"Abby-tales says that you's going real far away and heaven is real far away that's why I can't go see mommy." Tad explained as he started to cry.

"Abigail doesn't realize that Europe isn't that far away," Ducky tried to fix it so the little boy wasn't so upset. "She's never been there before."

"So you is coming back to me to live happily ever afters?" Tad's face held so much hope.

"Most certainly," Duck winked. "How about I have your grandpa put a big star on the day that we come back and every day you can count how many more days? Do you think that would work?"

"It's a poss-a-bility." Tad nodded and swiped at the tears to dry them.

"Hey," Tony put his hands out to take the little guy. "Why don't you and I go do the calendar and let Ducky and Celeste go on their trip so they can do lots of kissing without you seeing them."

"That's a great plan," Thaddeus melted into Tony's embrace. "Uncle Ducky, I will go with daddy uncle Tony to do the calendar be a good boy and mind your manners."

"Oh I promise," Ducky crossed his heart. "I love you little man."

"I love you toos." Tad leaned over to kiss Ducky's cheek then Celeste's cheek. "Come on daddy; we gots work to do."

Tearing up, Tony bid the duo goodbye before taking his boys home.

"You okay?" Gibbs questioned in the car on the way home.

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "He called me daddy and he wasn't even concentrating on it."

"Makes your gut tingle, doesn't it?" Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah, grandpa it does." Tony gave a bright grin; he now knew how Gibbs felt every time the little boy called him grandpa instead of boss.


	6. Chapter 6

The days following the wedding were a flourish of activities. Tony was spending a great deal of time at the building site while Gibbs was in the workshop crafting a surprise for the newlyweds. Abby had come to spend time with Thaddeus so that he wasn't alone while the guys were busy.

"Abby-tales," Tad climbed up in Abby's lap. "Can we goes somewhere fun?"

"Sure," Abby giggled. "Where do you want to go?"

"I dunno," Tad shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno what there is to do."

"Well," Abby pretended to think really hard. "We could go to the aquarium!"

"What's a acaredium?" Tad looked very serious at Abby.

"Aquarium," Abby repeated. "It's a really cool place where you can see all sorts of fish, snakes, turtles and alligators."

"I'll gets ready Abby-tales!" Thaddeus took off running for his room; as soon as he got inside the door he stripped off all of his clothes and ran to his closet to get out a new outfit. Grabbing his shoes, Tad went in search of Gibbs to help him put them on.

"Grandpa?" Tad pushed the door to the workshop with all his might. "I needs help."

"What do you need?" Gibbs looked up at the little boy who refused to move from the doorway.

"I needs help getting my shoes right," Tad walked back into Gibbs' bedroom and sat on the floor. Pulling his shoes on, he waited until Gibbs was in the room to start working at tying his shoes the way they had been practicing.

"Slow it down," Gibbs coached. "You'll get it just go slower." With Gibbs' support, Thaddeus did manage to get his shoes tied on the second try. "Where are you going?"

"Abby-tales says we are going to the aktairium." Tad said with such excitement. "It has fishes, snakes, turtles, and all other stuff."

"I want to go too," Gibbs grabbed some clothes to take a quick shower. "Call your dad and tell him we are going; I bet he wants to go too."

Thaddeus took his grandpa's cellphone and very carefully called his dad. "Daddy, you haves to come home puhlease we going to see fishes, turtles, snakes and grandpa is in the shower but he says you will go too Abby-tales is taking me I put on my clothes and tied my shoes."

As soon as Tony realized they were heading off to the aquarium, he was in the truck and heading towards the house. Stripping off his dirty clothes as he hit the door, Tony took a quick shower and was ready by the time Abby had packed a go bag for Thaddeus and Gibbs.

With Jethro's scooter loaded, the gang piled into the SUV and headed in the direction of the aquarium. Abby was playing punch buggy with Thaddeus about the third time she punch buggied him, he got mad. "Abby-tales, I am just a little boy go easy on the punches, puh-lease."

As soon as they pulled into their parking place, Tad wiggled out of his car seat and was standing waiting for someone to get him down; he was anxious to get inside and see everything Abby had said was there. Frustration led to a dancing little boy; Gibbs and Tony quickly got the scooter off the back of the small pull behind trailer before getting Thaddeus out.

"I'm so ‘cited!" Tad was vibrating with pure excitement and joy as they made their way inside.

"Gibbs?" Abby called to her friend. "Can I put this bag in your basket?"

"Sure, Abby-tales," Gibbs teased. "Go ahead Abbs, it will make me feel useful."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be jealous of the scooter soon," Abby laughed. "I foresee many trips around the aquarium; he's so excited."

"This was a great idea," Tony flashed a huge smile at Abby. "He's shaking he's so excited."

"I can't wait!" Tad giggled as they made their way towards the door. Tony paid their admission and soon they were stepping inside and up to the first exhibit. "Whoa!" Thaddeus wiggled to get down and went to stand close enough to see. Careful not to touch the glass, he watched in wonder as the seahorses swam around.

"What do you think of those?" Tony questioned.

"They are cool," Thaddeus inched a little closer so that he could get a better look. Tony picked him up and took him right up by the glass. He was so busy watching the seahorse that he was surprised to hear a sniffle.

"What's wrong?" Tony questioned as he felt the little guy's forehead.

"I really like the seahorse," Tad explained as he pointed to a couple that was swimming together. "Why don't theys like to play with that one? He's gots to be alonely."

"I bet he just needed some time to himself," Tony tried to reassure his little guy.

"Oh look!" Thaddeus was so excited when a couple more seahorses came to play with the one that had been all alone.

"I bet they heard you." Tony laughed as he turned to look at Gibbs' reaction.

"That kid is something else," Gibbs said softly. "So sensitive to everyone's feelings."

Tad was full of wonder as they tried to spy the fish that were on the pictures above each aquarium. Abby told him if he could find all of them every time she would him something special from the gift shop.

Gibbs had peeked ahead to see what was next; he was a little concerned that the little guy was going to want to climb into the next exhibit. As soon as they came up to it, he watched Tad close to see what he was going to do.

"I want grandpa," Tad crawled up in Jethro's lap. "Did you bring your gun, grandpa?"

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "I don't have one any more; remember I am not a police officer anymore."

"Yeah, you's just a grandpa now," Tad buried his head in Gibbs' chest and peeked out to look at the alligator exhibit. "It looks hungry."

"How about I go check it out," Abby suggested thinking the little boy would be her knight in shining armor and not let her go alone.

"Ok," Tad nodded. "Be careful Abby-tales; Cameron's brother says that gators eat the little dudes first."

"Oh well then I am going to have to go first and talk to Mr. Alligator,"

Hiding his face in Jethro's neck, "tell me when it is over, grandpa".

"Okay," Gibbs laughed.

Abby walked up the platform in front of the display and sat down. "Hey Mr. Alligator! You are a nice one aren't you? You won't eat my friend Thaddeus will you? No? I didn't think you would; I think you'll like him. He's one cool dude."

"You talked to him for reals?" Tad wiggled down and walked over to Abby.

"Yep," Abby smiled then waved at the alligator.

Seeing that it was safe, Thaddeus carefully climbed up with Abby and sat next to her to watch the alligator. "He's got lots of teeth!" Tad pointed out as he turned to make sure Tony and Gibbs were still close.

Getting off his scooter, Gibbs walked over to stand near the glass with Tony at his side. "He's pretty neat," Gibbs commented.

"I don't think I want one of those," Thaddeus put his arms up for Tony to pick him up. "He makes me nervoused can we go look at more stuff?"

Walking to the sharks, Tony detoured and decided turtles would be better for the moment. The turtles didn't intrigue Thaddeus much; he was a little apprehensive because they were snapping turtles.

"Dolphins!" Tad squealed and took off running to the dolphin tank. "I wanted to see one of these my whole life!"

"Really?" The aquarium worker asked startling the little boy a bit.

"Yes," Tad nodded as he recovered quickly.

"Would you like to pet one?"

Turning to Tony, Thaddeus was so excited. "Can I?"

"Sure," Tony laughed. "If I get to pet one too."

"We can do that," the young woman smiled. "My name is Stephanie. What's your name, cutie?"

"I think she's talking to you, daddy."Tad poked Tony in the leg.

Laughing, Stephanie kneeled down to eye level with the little boy. "What's his name?"

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Thaddeus beamed. "I'm Very Special Thaddeus Gabrielle Paddington DiNozzo."

"Well," Stephanie laughed. "It's nice to meet you both. Who are your friends?"

"That is Abby-tales Shoot-toes and Leroy Jethfrow Gibbs," Thaddeus turned back to Stephanie. "Can I pets the dolphin now please?"

Stephanie was great with Thaddeus, she let him pet the dolphin and feed them. The rest of the gang got a chance to pet them too. The smaller of the dolphins seemed to take a shining to the little boy and started to make noises and dance in the water for him.

"That's the best thing I have seen in my whole entire life!" Tad exclaimed as he clapped at the dolphin.

"You may have a little marine biologist on your hands," Stephanie laughed. "I hope you come back again Very Special Thaddeus Gabrielle Paddington DiNozzo."

Blushing, the little guy hugged his new friend and then quickly set off for the gift shop.

"Abby-tales," Tad called to his exuberant friend. "I wants a dolphin puhlease."

Tony couldn't resist purchasing numerous dolphin items for his nephew as well as a few other things to commemorate their trip. By the time they got loaded back in the SUV, Thaddeus was hungry and exhausted.

"This was the best day ever," Tad giggled as they pulled into their favorite pizza place to eat.

"Sure was," Tony laughed.

"I'm glad we got to go," Gibbs said softly. "I don't want to miss any of his firsts; not like these. He makes life worth all the bumps in the road."

 

"He really does," Tony said with a smile as he pulled his sleeping nephew from his car seat. "He really does; he's an answer to our long prayed prayers."


End file.
